Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile computer memory technology based on magnetoresistance. One type of MRAM cell is a spin torque transfer MRAM (STT-MRAM) cell, which includes a magnetic cell core supported by a substrate. The magnetic cell core includes a magnetic tunnel junction (“MTJ”) having at least two magnetic regions, for example, a “fixed region” and a “free region,” with a nonmagnetic, “tunnel” region between. The free region and the fixed region may exhibit magnetic orientations that are either horizontally oriented (“in-plane”) or perpendicularly oriented (“out-of-plane”) relative to the width of the regions. The fixed region includes a magnetic material that has a substantially fixed (e.g., a non-switchable) magnetic orientation. The free region, on the other hand, includes a magnetic material that has a magnetic orientation that may be switched, during operation of the cell, between a “parallel” configuration and an “anti-parallel” configuration. In the parallel configuration, the magnetic orientations of the fixed region and the free region are directed in the same direction (e.g., north and north, east and east, south and south, or west and west, respectively). In the “anti-parallel” configuration, the magnetic orientations of the fixed region and the free region are directed in opposite directions (e.g., north and south, east and west, south and north, or west and east, respectively). In the parallel configuration, the STT-MRAM cell exhibits a lower electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements (e.g., the fixed region and free region). This state of low electrical resistance may be defined as a “0” logic state of the MRAM cell. In the anti-parallel configuration, the STT-MRAM cell exhibits a higher electrical resistance across the magnetoresistive elements. This state of high electrical resistance may be defined as a “1” logic state of the STT-MRAM cell.
Switching of the magnetic orientation of the free region may be accomplished by passing a programming current through the magnetic cell core and the fixed and free regions therein. The fixed region polarizes the electron spin of the programming current, and torque is created as the spin-polarized current passes through the core. The spin-polarized electron current exerts the torque on the free region. When the torque of the spin-polarized electron current passing through the core is greater than a critical switching current density (Jc) of the free region, the direction of the magnetic orientation of the free region is switched. Thus, the programming current can be used to alter the electrical resistance across the magnetic regions. The resulting high or low electrical resistance states across the magnetoresistive elements enable the write and read operations of the STT-MRAM cell. After switching the magnetic orientation of the free region to achieve the one of the parallel configuration and the anti-parallel configuration associated with a desired logic state, the magnetic orientation of the free region is usually desired to be maintained, during a “storage” stage, until the STT-MRAM cell is to be rewritten to a different configuration (i.e., to a different logic state).
Beneficial properties of free regions are often associated with the microstructure of the free regions. These properties include, for example, the cell's tunnel magnetoresistance (“TMR”). TMR is a ratio of the difference between the cell's electrical resistance in the anti-parallel configuration (Rap) and its resistance in the parallel configuration (Rp) to Rp (i.e., TMR=(Rap−Rp)/Rp). Generally, a free region with a consistent crystal structure having few structural defects in the microstructure of its magnetic material has a higher TMR than a thin free region with structural defects. A cell with high TMR may have a high read-out signal, which may speed the reading of the STT-MRAM cell during operation. High TMR may also enable use of low programming current.
Efforts have been made to form magnetic memory cells having microstructures that are conducive for high TMR. However, selecting materials for and designing conventional magnetic memory cells with high TMR has presented challenges. For example, forming conventional magnetic materials with consistent, crystal microstructures has presented challenges at least because of differing magnetic structures in the MTJ and other regions of the memory cell. Efforts to improve crystallization in the MTJ have included formulating magnetic materials to initially include additives that enable the magnetic material to be formed in an initial, amorphous state, so that a desired crystal structure may later be propagated to the magnetic material as the additive is diffused out of the magnetic material. However, the diffusing additive can interfere with other materials and degrade other properties of the magnetic cell (e.g., magnetic anisotropy (“MA”) strength, TMR). Therefore, formulating materials for and designing structures of magnetic memory cells to achieve high TMR, while not affecting other characteristics of the cell, such as MA strength, can present challenges.